lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
1.22 Rastlos/Transkription
Informationen zu dieser Episode Rückblick Ein Kornfeld breitet sich unter einem strahlend blauen Himmel aus soweit das Auge reicht. Ein Cabrio biegt von der Straße in den Hof eines Motels ein und hält. Es trägt das Kennzeichen “Nebraska #7-C153M”. Eine blonde Frau steigt aus, doch ihr Gesicht können wir nicht sehen. Sie geht zum Kofferraum und öffnet ihn, hebt kurzerhand den Bodenbelag und gibt den Blick auf zwei Reihen verschiedenster dicht aneinander gestapelter Nummernschilder frei. Sie nimmt eins heraus und klappt den Kofferraum wieder zu. Noch immer haben wir ihr Gesicht nicht gesehen. Sie kniet sich vor das aktuelle Nummernschild am Cabrio und schraubt es ab. Im Hintergrund kommen zwei Teenager aus einem der Motelzimmer, ein Junge und ein Mädchen, mit Rucksäcken bepackt, gehen auf einen roten Minivan zu, während das Mädchen den Jungen spielerisch schubst. Der Vater verlässt das Motelzimmer, zwei Koffer in den Händen, lässt die Tür hinter sich zuschnappen und geht den Kindern nach zu seinem Wagen hinüber. Eine Reinigungskraft schiebt ihren Putzwagen am Gang vor den Türen entlang, hält vor einer von ihnen an und holt einen Schlüssel aus ihrer Kitteltasche, schließt die Tür auf und geht hinein. Die Tür fällt hinter ihr zu. Die blonde Frau geht ganz zufällig an den Zimmertüren vorbei auf den Putzwagen zu, nimmt im Vorbeigehen ein paar frische Handtücher und ein paar kleine Fläschchen Shampoo herunter und geht ohne zu zögern weiter auf das gerade freigewordene Zimmer. Gelassen betritt sie das Zimmer und dreht das Schild am Türgriff herum, so daß nun von außen zu lesen ist: “Bitte nicht stören”. Die Tür fällt hinter ihr ins Schloss. Drinnen zieht sie augenblicklich ihre Jacke aus und wirft sie auf das ungemachte Bett, zieht dann ihr schwarzes T-Shirt über den Kopf und geht zum Bad hinüber. Noch immer war nicht einmal ihr Gesicht zu sehen. Nun steht sie im Bad vor dem Waschbecken, legt die Gebrauchsanweisung für ein Haarfärbemittel beiseite und greift nach der Flasche mit dem Färbemittel, Schutzhandschuhe bereits an den Händen. Sie macht sich daran, ihre hellblonden Haare zu färben. Schnitt zur Dusche. Das vom Haarfärbemittel verfärbte Wasser läuft durch den Abfluss. Die nun braunhaarige junge Frau unter dem Wasserstrahl dreht sich herum. Es ist Kate. Schnitt: Kate betritt ein Postamt und geht zum Schalter hinüber. Sanjay, der junge Angestellte dort, vertreibt sich die Zeit mit einem kleinen Computerspiel. Kate: Hi. Ich erwarte einen Brief – können Sie mal nachsehen. Sanjay: Gern. Wie heißen Sie? Kate: Joan Hart. Sanjay holt einen braunen Schuhkarton hervor, in dem sämtliche unzustellbare Briefe lagern und findet den gesuchten darunter. Sanjay: Ah. Joan Hart. Er gibt ihr den Umschlag. Schnitt. Kate sitzt in ihrem parkenden Auto und liest den handgeschriebenen Brief. In ihrer rechten Hand hält sie außerdem ein paar Geldscheine, der oberste ist eine Zwanzigdollarnote. Lesbarer Auszug des Briefes: ... da mein ... ... für die Chemo und die Ärzte ... nichts was sie noch tun können. Sie ist immer noch an ... und weigert sich, im Krankengaus zu bleiben. ... sie wird immer schwächer und ich fürchte, dass ... keine andere Wahl. Ich kann mir kaum vorstellen, wie schwer das alles für dich sein muss. Ich wünschte mehr als alles andere, dass die Dinge anders lägen. Ich weiß nicht, wann diese... dich erreichen wird, aber ich hoffe es ist bald denn ihr bleibt nicht mehr viel Zeit. Ich bin so... du wirst... und Gebete. In Liebe Kate fängt an zu weinen und schlägt die Hand über die Augen. Inselabschnitt Schnitt zum Strand. Kate sitzt am Boden und spielt nachdenklich mit dem kleinen grauen Spielzeugflugzeug aus dem Halliburton-Koffer, dreht es zwischen ihren Fingern herum. Charlie: [Im Hintergund] Platin. Kate erschrickt und beeilt sich ganz unwillkürlich, das kleine Flugzeug vor ungewollten Blicken zu schützen und es zu verstecken. Charlie geht zu ihr hinüber während er die Saiten seiner Gitarre zupft. Kate: Platin? Charlie setzt sich neben sie, seine Finger immer noch mit den Saiten spielend. Charlie: Platin. Wie die Schallplatte. Wie eine Million verkaufter Platten. Die Verkäufe von Drive Shaft-Alben müssen explodiert sein, nachdem sie herausgefunden haben, dass ich bei einem Flugzeugabsturz ums Leben gekommen bin. Und dann bin ich wieder da. Lebendig. Das wird verrückt. Charlie fängt an, auf seiner Gitarre zu spielen. Kate: Du denkst, dass sie es schaffen können? Charlie: [optimistisch] Klar schaffen sie's. Sieh's dir an. [Er deutet mit dem Kopf dort hinüber, wo Jin, Michael, Jack, Sawyer und die anderen an dem Floß arbeiten] Das ist kein Floß. Sie haben ein verdammtes Boot gebaut. Und wenn sie's geschafft haben, dann kommen die Hubschrauber, und wir werden geradezu unsterblich berühmt. Kate antwortet nicht darauf. Charlie wirft ihr einen Blick zu. Charlie: Was ist mit dir? Willst du nicht berühmt werden? Im Hintergrund klingen Stimmen auf, werden lauter, erwecken Kates und Charlies Aufmerksamkeit. Sie sehen zu Leslie Arzt hinüber, der mit raschen Schritten auf das Floß zugeht und etwas zu Michael und Jin zu sagen versucht. Sawyer: [im Hintergrund] Verschone uns mit dem Quatsch. Arzt: [laut] Ich wollte euch nur mitteilen, was ich denke. Ihr müsst mir ja nicht glauben, aber die Tatsachen sprechen nun mal ihre eigene Sprache. Kate: Was ist denn da hinten los? Charlie sieht zu Arzt hinüber, der seine Ausführungen mit heftigen Handbewegungen untermalt. Arzt: Das kann man drehen und wenden, wie man will. Natürlich könnte ihr auch noch ein paar Wochen warten, bevor ihr losfahrt. Ich hatte nur angenommen, dass ihr nicht sterben wollt. Sawyer und Jack sehen zu Arzt hinüber. Hurley, Michael und Walt hören ebenfalls auf zu arbeiten und blicken auf. Michael legt beruhigend seine Hand auf Walts Kopf. Michael: Also, äh, wann ist die nächste Möglichkeit zum Starten? Leslie Arzt wirft einen Blick aufs Meer hinaus, dann wieder zu ihnen zurück. Arzt: In drei ... oder vier Monaten. Sawyer: Hör auf. Nicht mal der Wettermann hat ne Ahnung, was abgeht. Kate und Charlie nähern sich der Gruppe. Sawyer: Warum hören wir dem überhaupt zu? Arzt: Weil ich'n Doktor habe, und du bist nur ein Hinterwäldler. Sawyer: Du bist ein beschissener Naturkundelehrer an der High School. Jack: Hey, Sawyer. Lass den Mann doch mal ausreden. Arzt: Es regnet jeden Nachmittag. Das bedeutet, dass wir kurz vor'm Beginn der Regenzeit stehen. Sun steht etwas abseits und sieht zu Jin hinüber, der mit den anderen zusammen dasteht und zuhört. Jin fängt ihren Blick auf. Arzt: Regenzeit ist schlecht. Leslie Arzt hält einen Stock hoch in die Luft, an dessen Ende ein weißer Stoffetzen hängt, um zu prüfen und zu zeigen, aus welcher Richtung der Wind weht. Arzt: Also, der Passatwind bläst im Moment nach Norden. Die Routen der Schifffahrt liegen nördlich. Also ist Norden die Richtung, in die ihr fahren müsst. Michael: Was heißt das für uns? Arzt: Das heißt, dass wenn die Regenzeit anfängt, der Passatwind seine Richtung nach Süden ändert, und das Floß fährt mit dem Wind. Weiß irgend jemand, wie sich das einzige Land nennt, das sich südlich von uns befindet? Jack: Antarktis. Arzt: Das ist richtig, Jack – Antarktis. Michael: Also, wann sollen wir denn losfahren? Arzt sieht wieder aufs Meer hinaus, dann mit einem Schulterzucken zu Michael hinüber. Arzt: Na, gestern. Sichtlich erschrocken sieht Michael zu Sawyer hinüber. Die anderen stehen ganz still und starr. Kate sieht äußerst angespannt aus. Schnitt. Michael geht eilig in Richtung Camp den Strand entlang. Kate versucht ihn einzuholen. Kate: Wie es aussieht, glaubst du ihm. Michael: Wem, Arzt? Ich weiß nicht, ich will jedenfalls nichts riskieren. Kate: Wirst du es bis morgen schaffen? Michael: Wir dürfen keinen Tag mehr verlieren. Kate: Hast du genug Vorräte? Hast du Essen, Trinkwasser? Michael bleibt plötzlich stehen und dreht sich zu ihr herum. Michael: Entschuldige, Kate, nichts gegen dich, aber ich habe zu tun. Warum interessiert dich das? Kate: Weil ich mitkommen werde. Michael setzt seinen Weg fort, Kate folgt ihm rasch. Michael: Das geht nicht. Das Floß ist voll. Vier Plätze, vier Menschen. Kate: Mit Sawyer? Michael: Ja, mit ihm. Er hatte, was wir brauchen, also hat er den Platz bekommen. Kate: Für das erste Floß, und das ist abgebrannt. Michael: Ich werde mit dir nicht über Formulierungen streiten. Ich habe ihm gesagt... Kate: Er hat keine Ahnung davon, wie man segelt. Michael: Kannst du segeln? Kate: Ich habe zwei Sommer auf einem Segelboot verbracht. Ich kann mich auf einem Boot bewegen. Michael: Ja, mag ja sein ... aber es ist nunmal abgemacht. Tut mir Leid. Kate: Nimmst du Walt auch mit? Michael bleibt wieder stehen und wirft Kate einen nun ziemlich düsteren Blick zu. Kate: Ich meine, es ist gefährlich. Michael: [Streng] Ich entscheide, was für Walt das Beste ist. Und ich glaube, dass ich ihn von dieser Insel wegbringen sollte. Das Floß ist voll. Damit wendet er sich ab. Kate bleibt hinter ihm zurück. Rückblick Kate trägt ein großes buntes Blumengesteck durch einen Krankenhausflur und macht an einem Empfangstresen Halt. Kate: Ich hab eine Lieferung für Diane Janssen. Schwester: Schön, sie kommt gerade von der Intensiv. Sie liegt in Zimmer 208. Kate: Okay. Schwester: Sie müssen hier um die Ecke auf der rechten Seite. Sie deutet Kate die Richtung an. Kate: Danke. Schwester: Gern geschehen. Kate wendet sich ab und geht den Flur herunter, zögert kurz, als sie einen Polizisten vor einer der Krankenzimmertüren sitzen sieht, wechselt das Blumengesteck in den anderen Arm, so dass es ihr Gesicht verdeckt, als sie an ihm vorbeigeht. Der Polizist blickt auf, und dann wieder auf seine Zeitung herunter. Kate geht weiter den Flur herunter. Schnitt in ein Parkhaus. Tom Brennan geht auf sein Auto zu, öffnet die Fahrertür und setzt sich hinter das Steuer. Als er seine Tasche abstellt, klingt hinter ihm eine Stimme auf. Kate: Hi, Tom. Tom zuckt zusammen und fährt zutiefst überrascht herum. Tom: Heilige - Katie. Wa-was tust du hier? Kate: Diane stirbt an Krebs. Ich dachte, ich schulde ihr einen Besuch. Tom: Ich weiß. Tut mir Leid. Kate: Ja, mir auch. Tom: Und warum sitzt du auf dem Rücksitz meines Autos. Kate: Ich brauch deine Hilfe. Inselabschnitt Schnitt zum Strand. Jin arbeitet am Floß, als Sun zu ihm herüberkommt. (Die in Klammern gehaltenen Gespräche sind im Original auf Koreanisch geführt.) Sun: du mit? Jin antwortet nicht, unterbricht nicht mal seine Arbeit. Sun: Jin, sprich mit mir. Nun hält er inne und sieht sie an. Jin: ich fahre mit. Sun findet keine Worte, starrt ihn einen Moment lang an, dreht sich dann um und geht. Jin macht sich wieder an die Arbeit. Schnitt. Irgendwo im dichten Dschungel... Jack: [Im Hintergrund] Wie weit noch? Sayid: [Im Hintergrund] Wir sind gleich da. Sayid führt Jack durch den Dschungel. Jack: Sagst du mir endlich, wo wir hingehen, Sayid? Sayid: Besser du siehst es mit eigenen Augen. Jack bleibt stehen. Jack: Nein, das find ich nicht. [Auch Sayid bleibt nun stehen und dreht sich zu ihm um] Sag mir, warum du mich hergebracht hast, oder ich dreh um. Locke: [Im Hintergrund] Du bist hier, weil ich ihn darum gebeten hab. Sie wenden sich um, dem Klang der Stimme nach. Locke kommt zwischen den Bäumen hervor, bleibt in einigem Abstand zu ihnen stehen. Locke: Ich wollte nicht, dass er was verrät. Ich wollte, dass du unvoreingenommen bist. Jack: Unvoreingenommen, weswegen? Locke deutet ihm an, ihm zu folgen, deutet auf die Bäume ganz in der Nähe. Sayid wirft Jack einen Blick zu. Geht dann an Jack vorbei auf Locke zu. Schließlich schließt auch Jack sich an. Und Locke führt die beiden zur Luke hinüber. Um die Luke herum ist ein tiefer Graben ausgehoben und mit Bambusstangen verkleidet. Der stählerne Zylinder mit der Luke auf seiner Oberfläche stakt daraus hervor, sein unteres Ende irgendwo in den Tiefen des Bodens verschwindend. Locke geht bis an den Rand der Baugrube heran, Sayid bleibt etwas dahinter zurück, während Jack so dicht herangeht wie möglich und fassungslos auf das Bauwerk herunterstarrt. Jack: Mein Gott. Was ist das denn? Locke: Ganz genau. [Jack wirft ihm einen Blick zu] Es war wohl an der Zeit, dass wir darüber reden. Sayid wirft einen Blick auf die Luke, dann auf die beiden Männer, hüllt sich in Schweigen und hält sich im Hintergrund. Jack sieht wieder auf die Luke herunter. Schnitt zum Strand. Michael zerrt ein großes schweres Metallstück über den Strand auf das Floß zu. Sawyer lehnt ganz in der Nähe an einem Baum, trinkt einen Schluck Wasser, sieht wie Michael sich abmüht. Er schraubt den Deckel auf seine Wasserflasche und wirft sie zu den anderen in den Behälter, ehe er sich an Michaels Fersen heftet, ohne ihm jedoch zur Hand zu gehen. Sawyer: Yo, Käpt'n. Dumme Frage, wir segeln doch auf nem Ozean, oder? Michael: Entschuldigung? Sawyer: [Deutet auf Jin] Sulu ist gerade dabei eine Kiste gesalzenen Fisch einzupacken. Jin verfrachtet im selben Moment eine blaue Kühltasche voller Fisch auf das Floß. Michael hört auf, das schwere Metallstück weiterzuzerren, und wirft Sawyer einen Blick zu. Michael: Und? Sawyer: Warum fangen wir keinen Fisch? Michael: Weißt du überhaupt etwas vom Überleben auf See? Kannst du segeln oder navigieren? Oder ein Floß steuern? Sawyer: Kannst du das? Michael: Das spielt keine Rolle, ich hab es gebaut. Vielleicht bist du nicht der Richtige für die Fahrt. Sawyer: Willst du mich rausschmeißen, Mickey? Und wem willst du dann meinen Platz geben? Schnitt. Eine Flamme frisst sich langsam in das Foto eines Reisepasses. Schmilzt den Plastiküberzug davon herunter. Kate hockt am Boden, ein Feuerzeug in der Hand, den Reisepass in der anderen, und pustet vorsichtig auf das sich schwärzende Papier. Hinter ihr kommt Sawyer heran. Sawyer: Was zum Teufel bildest du dir ein? Kate wirft ihm über ihre Schulter einen Blick zu, lächelt augenblicklich, während sie Feuerzeug und Reisepass fließend verschwinden lässt. Kate: Entschuldige? Sawyer: Oh, den Hundeblick kannst du dir schenken. Michael hat mir erzählt, dass du scharf auf meinen Platz bist. Kate schüttelt den Kopf und zuckt mit den Schultern, steht auf und verlässt die kleine Unterkunft. Kate: Ich hab nur ein paar Fragen gestellt. Er hat mich falsch verstanden. Sawyer packt Kate am Arm und hält sie fest, reißt sie zu sich herum, damit sie ihn ansieht. Sawyer: Ich weiß, was du vorhast. Kate: Ja? Sawyer: Ja. Und ich weiß auch, weshalb du den Halliburton-Koffer so sehr haben wolltest. Der hat mal dem U.S.-Marshal gehört, der mit an Bord war. Du warst seine Gefangene. Kate reißt ihren Arm aus Sawyers Umklammerung los. Kate: Lass mich los! Sie weicht ein paar Schritte von ihm, wendet sich zum Gehen. Sawyer: Du kannst nur untertauchen, wenn du es auf das Floß schaffst. Kate bleibt stehen, dreht sich wieder zu ihm herum. Sawyer: Denn wenn erstmal das Schiff da ist, das kommen wird, um dich und die anderen zu retten, wird dein Name mit einem Sternchen versehen sein. Aber sei unbesorgt, dein Geheimnis ist gut bei mir aufgehoben. Jetzt weißt du wenigstens, dass es keinen Weg gibt, meinen Platz auf dem Floß zu kriegen. Kate starrt ihn an. Sawyer wendet sich ab, macht ein paar Schritte und stoppt, als Kate ihm nachruft. Kate: Hey, Sawyer. Sawyer dreht sich herum. Kate: Ich krieg deinen Platz, wenn ich ihn haben will. Damit wendet sie sich um und geht. Sawyer starrt ihr grimmig hinterher. Schnitt zum Strand. Michael und Jin arbeiten angespannt am Floß. Jin umwickelt den Mast mit Draht. Michael sieht Walt in seine Richtung kommen. Michael: Hey. Gib mir das Wasser, Mann. Walt geht zur Box mit den Wasserflaschen hinüber und schnappt sich eine von ihnen, bringt sie zu Michael hinüber, der inzwischen aufs Floß hinausgeklettert ist. Walt: Hier, Dad. Michael dreht sich herum, und Walt wirft ihm die Flasche zu. Michael: Danke. Michael schraubt den Deckel ab und trinkt einen langen Schluck. Walt setzt sich auf das Floß und sieht zu ihm auf. Walt: Worüber hast du denn mit Sawyer gestritten? Michael: Ich hab ihm etwas gesagt, das er nicht hören wollte. Er setzt sich neben Walt. Walt: Warum will er denn unbedingt mitfahren? Michael: Weil es klappen wird. Walt: Wenn wir gerettet werden, dann kommen wir doch zurück, um die anderen zu retten, oder? Michael: [Nickt] Ja, klar. Natürlich. Aber die Sache ist die, diese Insel ... [Er hält kurz inne] äh ... ist, äh, sie wiederzufinden wird sehr schwer. Walt: Können wir nicht rumfliegen und nach ihr suchen? Michael: [Nickt und atmet tief ein, er wirkt etwas bleich und zersteut] Selbstverständlich. Aber es gibt keine Garantie. Deswegen sollten wir.. Er will aufstehen, bricht jedoch zusammen und fällt auf die Knie. Walt: Dad? Michael hält sich mit einer Hand am Floß fest und steht auf, beugt sich jedoch vornüber als hätte er Magenkrämpfe. Michael: Ooh. [Er versucht beruhigend zu lachen, blinzelt heftig und sieht ganz und gar nicht gut aus] Deswegen sollten... Er presst seine Hand auf seinen Bauch und krümmt sich zusammen. Michael: Oh! Er geht wieder vornüber in die Knie. Walt springt vom Floß zu ihm in den Sand, ganz aufgelöst vor Schreck. Walt: Dad?! Dad?! Michael: [Stöhnt] Hol Jack! Walt zögert für einen Moment, wirft Michael besorgte Blicke zu, dann dreht er sich um und rennt davon. Michael bleibt schmerzverzerrt auf Händen und Knien am Strand zurück. Schnitt. Walt rast in Richtung Dschungel. Walt: Hilfe! Kate und Sun stehen in der Nähe im hohen Gras. Sun hält eine Wasserflasche in der Hand. Walt kommt keuchend vor ihnen zum Stehen. Walt: Ich brauch Hilfe. Für meinen Dad. Kate: Was ist mit ihm? Walt: Er hat irgendwas mit dem Magen. Sun sieht augenblicklich alarmiert aus. Kate: [Zu Sun] Geh mit ihm zu Michael. Ich hol Jack. Kate schnappt sich ihren Rucksack und macht sich auf den Weg in den Dschungel, während Sun und Walt zurück zum Strand blicken. Sun: Okay, gehen wir. Sie stellt ihre Wasserflasche ab, Walt macht kehrt. Walt: Hier lang. Die beiden rennen zurück zum Strand. Kate läuft auf der Suche nach Jack durch den dichten Dschungel. Kate: Jack! Sie bleibt stehen, sieht suchend um sich. Kate: Jack! Jack hockt oben auf der Luke. Sayid und Locke hocken abseits auf dem Boden. Sayid ist ganz still und hört nur zu, während Locke und Jack diskutieren. Jack: Wie lange weißt du schon davon? Locke: Ungefähr drei Wochen. Jack: Drei Wochen. Du bist seit drei Wochen hier draußen, um dieses Ding auszugraben und hast mir nichts davon gesagt. Locke: Bei allem Respekt, Jack, seit wann schulde ich dir Rechenschaft? Jack: Bei allem Respekt, John, aber du hast gelogen. Still und abwartend sieht Sayid von Jack zu Locke hinüber. Locke: Wie lange hast du den Koffer mit den Waffen vor uns geheim gehalten, bis du uns eingeweiht hast? Du hast nach bestem Gewissen gehandelt, und ich ebenso. Jack sieht das offensichtlich ein. Sieht wieder auf die Luke herunter. Jack: Okay, wie kriegen wir es auf? Sayid horcht auf. Sayid: Was? Du willst es öffnen? Jack: Ja. Jack steht auf, Sayid ebenso. Sayid: Wir sollten es vergraben. Ich habe dich hergebracht, damit du ihm den Wahnsinn ausredest. Alles könnte da drin sein. Jack: Naja, wenn es gut läuft, können wir es gebrauchen. Im schlimmsten Fall haben wir nen Schutzraum. Sayid: Ehrlich gesagt kann ich mir noch schlimmere Fälle vorstellen, Jack. Ist dir an dieser Luke irgend etwas aufgefallen? Sie hat keinen Griff. Kann der Grund dafür noch offensichtlicher sein? Vielleicht wollte man nicht, dass sie von außen geöffnet werden kann. Locke, Jack und Sayid sind auf dem Weg zurück durch den Dschungel. Kate: [Stimme klingt aus der Ferne] Jack! Sie sehen auf. Kate: [Ruft noch einmal] Jack! Jack: [Ruft zurück] Ja, ich bin hier. Er läuft los, auf ihre Stimme zu, bis sie zwischen den Büschen auftaucht. Kate: Es ist wegen Michael. Es geht ihm nicht gut. Damit wendet sie sich um und schlägt rasch den Weg zurück zum Strand ein. Jack und die anderen folgen ihr. Michael liegt auf einer Decke unter einem Baum am Strand und stöhnt vor Schmerzen während Jack ihn untersucht. Walt, Jin, Locke und Kate stehen daneben und sehen besorgt zu. Jack: Was hast du heute gegessen? Jack steht auf und holt eine Wasserflasche. Michael: [Stöhnend] Ah ... Früchte... Fisch. Jack gießt Wasser über ein Tuch. Jack: Hast du genug getrunken? Michael: Zwei, drei Flaschen. Jack: Wo hast du das Wasser geholt? Michael: Na von den Höhlen, wie alle anderen auch. Jack: Hör zu, Michael – du musst dich etwas ausruhen. [Er legt ihm den nassen kalten Lappen unter das Kinn um Michaels Hals] Bleib im Schatten, beweg dich so wenig wie möglich, okay? Michael versucht sich aufzurichten und stöhnt. Jack hält ihn zurück. Michael: Nein. Wir müssen morgen aufbrechen. Wir müssen einfach. Jack: Ich weiß, ich weiß. Du musst dich trotzdem hinlegen. Michael lässt sich wieder auf die Decke zurücksinken, während Jack aufsteht und geht. Kate nimmt ihren Rucksack ab und kniet sich neben Michael auf den Boden. Walt will ebenfalls zu seinem Dad hinüber, doch Jin legt ihm die Hand auf die Schulter und hält ihn sanft davon ab. Kate: Leg dich hin. Michael stöhnt. Kate: Leg dich einfach hin. Walt sieht beunruhigt auf Michael und Kate hinunter. Rückblick Auf einem Foto ist eine lächelnde Frau mit einem zweijährigen Kind zu sehen. Das Foto hängt mit Magneten befestigt an einem Kühlschrank. Da sind noch mehr Fotos. Darunter das einer Frau mit zwei kleinen Jungs, die alle drei verschmitzt in die Kamera lächeln. Im Hintergrund ist Tom am Telefon zu hören. Tom: Hallo? Hey, Adam, hey. Hör mal, kannst du mir ein bisschen Zeit am MRT verschaffen? Kate steht vor dem Kühlschrank und betrachtet die Fotos. Tom: [Ins Telefon] Ja, es ist'n Gefallen für'n Freund von nem Freund. Oh.. nein, das wär klasse. Okay. Ja danke, Adam. Kate starrt das Foto an, auf dem Tom ein Baby im Arm hält. Tom beendet währenddessen das Gespräch, legt auf und sieht zu ihr hinüber. Tom: Er heißt Connor. Kate: Wie alt ist er? Tom: Nächste Woche zweiundzwanzig Monate. Kate wirft Tom einen Blick zu und lächelt. Kate: Er ist wunderschön. Tom: Ja, das.. kommt von Rachel, nicht von mir. Tom geht quer durch die Küche zur Spüle hinüber. Kate wendet sich vom Kühlschrank ab und setzt sich an den Tisch. Die Uhr an der Wand hinter ihr zeigt 1:50 Uhr an. Kate: Wo ist sie? Tom: Sie besucht ihre Familie in Cedar Rapids. Sie kommen Sonntag zurück. Ich hab'n MRT für Diane. Sie wird runter in die Radiologie gebracht, aber der Termin ist nicht vor fünf Uhr morgens, also.. müssen wir drei Stunden rumkriegen. Kate: Tom - Tom: Mach ich gern. Kate lehnt sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück. Sie sieht nachdenklich aus. Kate: Meinst du, sie ist noch da? Tom: Was? Sie wirft ihm einen Blick zu. Kate: Du weißt schon. Tom: Es ist mitten in der Nacht, Katie. Kate: Vielleicht ist das unsere letzte Chance. Schnitt. Ein riesiger Baum mit ausladenden Ästen steht mitten auf einem Feld. Bullen laufen auf der Weide herum. Es ist stockfinstere Nacht. Ein Auto fährt unter dem Baum vor. Tom hält den Wagen an, wirft Kate einen Blick zu, ehe er aussteigt, die Scheinwerfer lässt er an. Kate steigt ebenfalls aus. Tom öffnet den Kofferraum und holt eine Schaufel heraus. Kate geht zu einem nahen Busch hinüber, dreht sich dort schwungvoll herum und setzt von dem Punkt aus ein paar gezielte Schritte vorwärts. Kate: Eins, zwei, drei, vier, fünf ... sechs. Tom reicht ihr eine Schaufel, und beide fangen an, in der Erde zu graben. Inselabschnitt Locke: Was ist es deiner Meinung? Locke folgt Jack zum blauen Getränkebehälter neben dem Floß hinüber. Locke: Hitzeschlag? Jack: Nein, wäre nicht so plötzlich gekommen. Locke: Ne schlechte Frucht? Roher Fisch? Jack: Michael und Jin essen genau das gleiche. Locke: Und Jin geht es gut. Jack: [nickt] Jin geht es gut. Jack hat die Kühltasche erreicht und hockt sich vor sie, nimmt einzelne leere Wasserflaschen heraus und betrachtet sie eingehend. Jack: Was ihn umgehauen hat wurde vom Körper schnell aufgenommen. Er lässt die ersten beiden leeren Flaschen zu Boden fallen und schnappt sich zwei neue. Jack: Es hat ihn schnell und hart getroffen. Jacks Blick bleibt am Boden einer der Flaschen hängen. Locke: Also glaubst du, es war das Wasser? Jack hat offensichtlich etwas entdeckt und steht auf. Jack: Nein, ich glaube nicht, dass es das Wasser war. [Er zeigt Locke das weißen Belag am Boden der Flasche ''] Ich glaube, es war etwas in dem Wasser. Locke starrt Jack an. Die Arbeit am Floß geht weiter. Nur Michael hilft nicht mit. Jack geht zu ihm hinüber. '''Jack:' Geht's dir besser? Michael: Die Krämpfe lassen nach. [Jack greift nach einer frischen Wasserflasche] Solange ich mich nicht bewege, oder.. oder atme. Jack schmunzelt. Nimmt das feuchte Tuch von Michaels Stirn. Im Hintergrund klingt Hurleys Stimme auf, spricht mit jemandem. Locke: [im Hintergrund] ..ach so, ja. Jetzt verstehe ich.. Hurley: [im Hintergrund] ..ja genau. Dann ist er losgelaufen. Es sah aus wie ein Albatros beim Starten.. Michael wirft einen Blick hinüber, während Jack die Flasche öffnet, sich ebenfalls umwendet, und Hurley mit Locke reden sieht. Michael: Du und Locke, habt ihr euch wieder vertragen? Hurley: [im Hintergrund] ...natürlich. Es ist einfach zum Schreien.. Er setzt sich auf und sieht Jack an. Jack wendet sich ihm wieder zu und schüttelt den Kopf. Michael: Gut. Michael greift nach seiner Wasserflasche, doch Jack hält ihn zurück. Jack: Nein, Michael... Michael: Was denn? Locke: [im Hintergrund] ..mal was anderes - Jack hat gesagt, dass Michael Wasser getrunken hat, das irgendwie verunreinigt war. Seit wann bist du heute am Strand?... Jack nimmt ihm die Flasche aus den Händen und gibt ihm die frische. Jack: Trink aus dieser Flasche. Michael starrt Jack an. Michael: Ich bin nicht zufällig krank. Jack: Ich weiß es nicht. Ich bin mir noch nicht ganz sicher. Hurley: [im Hintergrund] Seit heute Morgen. Michael: Sawyer. Schnitt. Hurley spricht mit Locke. Hurley: Im Moment mache ich Bambusdienst, aber manchmal geh ich auch Wasser holen. Locke: Michael und Jin verstehen sich? Jack schlendert zu ihnen hinüber. Hurley: Die streiten sich wie ein Ehepaar, das gemeinsam ein Floß baut. Locke wirft Jack einen Blick zu. Locke: Weiß er es? Jack: [Nickt] Er glaubt, Sawyer steckt dahinter. Hurley: Ach, wegen Kate? Jack: Kate? Hurley: Ja, sie will mit auf das Floß. Deswegen hat Sawyer Michael angemacht, weil der ja entscheidet, wer mit darf. Oder glaubt ihr, dass Kate es war? Locke: Warum sollte Kate Michael vergiften? Hurley: Na ja, weil sie doch.. auf der Flucht war und so. Jack verzieht das Gesicht und senkt für einen Moment den Kopf. Hurley starrt ihn an und bemerkt im selben Moment Lockes Verwirrung. Hurley: [Zu Jack] Er weiß es nicht. Jack schüttelt still den Kopf. Hurley: Wie soll ich mir denn merken, wer was von wem weiß? Steve wusste nicht mal was von dem Eisbären. Locke: [Zu Jack] Was hat sie getan? Jack: [zuckt mit den Schulter] Keine Ahnung. Frag sie doch einfach. Locke: Und wieso hast du den anderen nichts davon erzählt, Jack? Jack: Gewissen, John. Locke schmunzelt nachdenklich. Claires Baby schläft friedlich in seiner Wiege. Charlie sitzt daneben und spielt auf seiner Gitarre während Claire versucht, ihm die Haare zu schneiden. Claire: Hör auf rumzuwackeln, sonst schneid ich dir ein Ohr ab. Charlie hört für einen Moment folgsam auf zu spielen, beugt sich dann wieder vor und schreibt ein paar Noten nieder. Charlie: Ah, tut das gut. Ich schreib endlich wieder. Ich hab mein Gefühl wieder. Also.. was ist das erste, was du machst, wenn wir gerettet werden? Claire: Stell dir vor.. ich weiß es echt nicht. Charlie: Du könntest mit mir in L.A. rumhängen. Du und der Rübenkopf. Bis du dir was überlegt hast. Claire: [Lächelt] Danke. Charlie: Abgemacht. Okay, hör dir das mal an. Das ist Track 2. Es heißt - Er zappelt wieder so herum, dass Claire seine Haare nicht schneiden kann, also packt sie seinen Kopf und hält ihn still. Charlie: Tschuldige. Es heißt "Monster Eats The Pilot". Claire schmunzelt und schüttelt den Kopf während Charlie den Song auf der Gitarre spielt und sie weiter an seinen Haaren herumschneidet. Schnitt zu den Höhlen. Jack geht ein paar Dinge in seinem Krankenbereich durch als Kate hereinkommt. Er holt etwas aus einer Schublade und sieht sie nicht gleich, als sie zögernd auf ihn zukommt und vor ihm stehenbleibt. Kate: Wie geht’s Michael? Jack sieht auf. Jack: Der erholt sich. Er macht sich weiter über seine Arbeit her, packt Sachen auf den nahen Tisch. Kate: [Zögernd] Kriegt jemand anders seinen Platz auf dem Floß? Jack schließt die Schublade und sieht sie an. Jack: Weiß ich nicht. Kate: Dr. Arzt hat gesagt, wenn wir nicht morgen fahren, dann... Jack: [Unverblümt] Hast du Michael vergiftet, Kate? Kate: Was? Jack: Er ist nicht krank. Jemand hat nachgeholfen. Für einen langen bedrückenden Moment starren die beiden einander stumm an. Kate: Glaubst du, dass ich so etwas tun würde? Jack schüttelt etwas hilflos seinen Kopf. Jack: Ich weiß nicht, was du alles tun würdest. Kate starrt ihn an, verletzt, dreht sich dann um und geht ohne ein Wort davon. Jack sieht ihr nach. Rückblick Kate gräbt mit der Schaufel im nachtschwarzen Boden. Als sie aufblickt, sieht sie Tom mit ein paar Bierdosen in den Händen vom Auto zurückkommen. Sie hört auf zu graben und schmunzelt. Kate: Du hast Bier dabei? Er wirft ihr eine Dose zu. Sie fängt sie auf. Tom: Kein Mann aus Iowa, der was auf sich hält, verlässt das Haus ohne Bier. Kate lacht und öffnet ihre Dose. Tom lehnt sich gegen den Wagen, legt den Kopf in den Nacken und trinkt. Kates Dose schäumt über. Sie trinkt. Tom beobachtet sie und sieht plötzlich äußerst nachdenklich aus. Tom: Du weißt, dass das nicht sehr fair von dir ist. [Kate sieht zu ihm hinüber ''] Zurückzukommen, hierher. Nach Hause. Er trinkt wieder. '''Kate:' Ja. Ich weiß. Sie stellt ihre Dose auf den Boden und nimmt wieder die Schaufel zur Hand. Fängt wieder an zu graben bis sie auf etwas Blechernes stößt. Tom lacht in sich hinein. Kate lächelt. Sie tauschen einen raschen Blick. Kate lässt die Schaufel fallen und kniet sich nieder, fängt an, mit den Händen zu graben, bis sie die alte leicht verrostete Metallschatulle herausziehen kann. Vorsichtig wischt sie den Sand vom Deckel. Tom beobachtet sie still. Kate sieht zu ihm auf und lächelt. Schnitt. Die Schatulle ist eine alte Brotdose von „New Kids on the Block“. Kate öffnet den Deckel. Als erstes kommt eine rote Westhills-Baseballkappe zum Vorschein. Kate und Tom lehnen nun beide an seinem Auto und betrachten den Inhalt der Dose fasziniert. Tom: Wow. Kate lacht. Kate: Wow ... sieh dir das an. Sie nimmt die Baseballkappe heraus. Auch Tom greift in die Schachtel... Tom: Oh mein Gott. ...und holt ein kleines Spielzeugflugzeug daraus hervor. Tom: Mein Flugzeug. [Er lacht leise und in Erinnerungen versunken ''] Wie hast du's nur geschafft, mich zu überreden, das mit reinzulegen. '''Kate:' Mmm-mm. Das war deine Idee. Es liegen noch andere Dinge in der Dose, darunter ein signierter Baseball. Und eine Musikkassette. Kate nimmt sie heraus. Kate: Kate und Tom. Von '89. Schnitt. Kate und Tom sitzen nun im Auto und hören sich die Kassette an. Kleiner Tom: [Vom Band] Läuft es? Ich glaub, es läuft nicht. Kleine Kate: [Vom Band] Es läuft. Kate und Tom schmunzeln fast ein wenig verlegen, während sie ihren eigenen Stimmen lauschen. Kleiner Tom: Okay, hier sind Kate Austen und Tom Brennan, und das ist ähm.. unsere Nachricht für diese Zeitkapsel. Heute ist der 15. August 1989. Hey, gib mir das wieder. Kleine Kate: Warum legst du dieses bescheuerte Flugzeug mit rein? Kleiner Tom: Weil es cool ist, Katie. Ich hab's bekommen, als ich alleine nach Dallas geflogen bin. Kleine Kate: [Spöttisch] Ooh, ist das cool – genau so cool wie diese Zeitkapsel. Keiner Tom: Es wird total cool sein, wenn wir sie ausbuddeln in.. 20 Jahren. Kleine Kate: Woher weißt du, dass wir dann noch zusammen sind? Kleiner Tom: Weil wir heiraten werden, und du bist ne Mami und wir haben neun Kinder. Kleine Kate: [Lacht in sich hinein] Das glaub ich nicht. Sobald ich meinen Führerschein habe, sollten wir in ein Auto steigen und losfahren. Weißt du, einfach abhauen. Kleiner Tom: Du willst immer abhauen, Katie. Kleine Kate: [Klingt traurig] Ja, und du weißt wieso. Sie schalten das Band ab. Sitzen einen Moment schweigend im Auto nebeneinander. Tom: Witzig, wie sich alles entwickelt hat. Kate: Ja... Wieder sehen sie sich an, lange und still, beugen sich beide gleichzeitig vor. Und küssen sich. Tom zieht sich als erster zurück. Wirft übergangslos den Wagen an. Kate: Entschuldige... Tom: Ja, wir müssen jetzt ins Krankenhaus fahren. Kate: Ja. Der Wagen fährt los, entfernt sich von dem großen alten Baum. Die beiden Bullen auf der Weide grasen friedlich weiter. Inselabschnitt Locke sitzt allein im Dschungel und rührt mit seinem Messer etwas in einer Kokosnussschale zusammen. Sein rechtes Hosenbein ist bis zum Knie aufgerollt. Als er aufblickt, sieht er Walt vor sich stehen. Locke steckt das Messer mit der Spitze in den Boden und fängt an, die Mixtur auf seine Wunde auf sein Bein zu schmieren. Walt: Was ist passiert? Locke: N kleiner Unfall. Walt: Tut es weh? Locke: Ja. Locke lächelt, beendet seine Behandlung, rollt das Hosenbein wieder herunter und steht auf. Locke: Wolltest du mir etwas sagen, Walt? Walt: [platzt heraus] Ich war es nicht. Locke: Was warst du nicht? Walt: Jack hat gesagt, er glaubt, jemand hat Dad das angetan. Und das war ich nicht. Locke: Glaubst du, ich denke, du hast deinen Dad vergiftet, weil du das Floß angezündet hast? Walt nickt. Locke geht zu ihm und kniet sich vor ihn. Locke: Wir sind Freunde, Walt. Ich habe niemandem davon erzählt und das werd ich auch nicht, und ich weiß, dass du deinem Dad nichts antun würdest. Er streckt seine Hand aus, legt sie sacht auf Walts Arm. Walt sieht auf Lockes Hand herunter. Und dann plötzlich reißt er sich von ihm los und weicht furchtsam einen Schritt zurück. Locke: Was ist mit dir? Walt: Nicht öffnen. Er weicht immer noch weiter von Locke zurück. Locke: Was sagst du? Walt: [Eindringlich] Nicht öffnen. Öffnen Sie das Ding nicht. Locke steht auf und starrt Walt an. Locke: Was – welches Ding? Was soll - Walt: [Drängend] Sie dürfen es nicht öffnen. Damit macht er Kehrt und läuft davon. Locke bleibt entsetzt zurück. Schnitt zum Strand. Eine kleine rosa Flasche mit weißer kindersicherer Verschlusskappe landet vor Michael auf dem Boden. Auf dem Etikett ist zu lesen: MAGENTROPFEN. Michael, sich immer noch den Bauch haltend, sieht von der Flasche auf zu Sawyer. Sawyer: Dachte, das könnte dir helfen, Boss. Michael hebt die Flasche auf und betrachtet sie. Jin sitzt neben ihm. Sawyer geht um sie herum, kehrt Michael den Rücken zu und trinkt aus seiner Wasserflasche. Sawyer: Wir wollen ja nicht, dass unser Pilot kurz vor dem Start ausfällt. Michael: Was ist, fühlst du dich schuldig? Sawyer: Was? Michael: Du kommst nicht mit. Sawyer: Wie bitte? Michael: Ich werde dich nicht auf's Floß lassen, Sawyer! Sawyer: Wir haben nen Deal. Michael: Ja, aber der Deal ist geplatzt, weil du entschieden hast, mich zu vergiften. Sawyer: Was hab ich getan? Michael: Ich will nicht mehr, lass mich in Ruhe. Sawyer: Aber vielleicht will ich, verdammt noch mal! Du hast gesagt, dass du vier Leute brauchst! Michael: Ich habe vier! [Er springt auf] Du hast Sachen von den Toten genommen und sie für dich gehortet. Um dir damit Vorteile zu erkaufen. Du bist ein Lügner und ein Verbrecher, und du kommst mir nicht in die Nähe meines Sohnes. Sawyer: Ich bin ein Verbrecher, hm? [Brüllt außer sich] Ich hab dich vergiftet, weil ich ein Verbrecher bin?! Sawyer geht auf Michael zu. Alarmiert rappelt sich auch Jin auf, schubst Sawyer weg. Im Hintergrund werden die Leute aufmerksam und sehen zu ihnen herüber. Sawyer: Nimm die Finger weg, du Penner! Sawyer starrt sie an, wendet sich dann ab, erblickt Kate vor dem Floß und geht rasch auf sie zu. Sie hat ihren Rucksack auf das Floß gestellt und ordnet die Dinge darin. Hurley steht neben ihr. Sawyer: Na, ihr Süßen! [Zu Kate] Ich wusste ja nicht, wie sehr du auf das Floß willst. [Er packt sie am Arm und versucht sie zu Michael hinüberzuzerren ''] Jetzt werden wir mal ein paar Dinge klarstellen. Kate wehrt sich, versucht sich aus einem Griff zu befreien. '''Kate:' Lass mich los. Sawyer: Sag ihm, wer der Verbrecher ist! Charlie tritt vor. Charlie: Lass sie in Ruhe, Mann! Sawyer schubst Kate unsanft auf Michael zu. Sawyer: Sag’s ihm! Michael wirft Sawyer einen Blick zu. Kate sagt kein Wort. Für einen Moment ist es ganz still. Plötzlich schnappt Sawyer sich Kates Rucksack und reißt ihn ihr von der Schulter. Kate fährt herum und versucht ihn ihm wieder wegzunehmen. Kate: Gib das her! Michael: Lass sie in Ruhe! Doch Sawyer reißt den Rucksack ungeniert auf. Sawyer: Lass sie in Ruhe? Kate: Gib mir den Rucksack! Wieder macht sie einen Satz auf ihn zu und versucht ihm den Rucksack wegzureißen. Doch Sawyer weicht aus, und sie greift ins Leere. Kurzerhand kippt er den Rucksack auf dem Boden aus. Kate versucht, etwas von den Dingen, die in den Sand flattern, zu schnappen, doch Sawyer ist schneller. Triumphierend hält er den Reisepass hoch. Sawyer: Mm-hmm. Hier. Claire mit dem Baby im Arm steht ebenfalls zwischen den anderen und beobachtet die Szene. Sawyer: Seht euch das an. Sawyer klappt den Reisepass auf. Kate: [Leise] Sawyer, bitte. Doch Sawyer hört nicht zu, betrachtet den Pass und lacht in sich hinein. Sawyer: [Zu den Umstehenden] Ihr wisst noch, wer Joanna war, oder? Häh? Sawyer gibt Michael den Pass, der nimmt ihn und wirft einen Blick hinein. Sawyer: Die Frau, die ertrunken ist. Was macht nun Kate mit dem Pass der armen Joanna? Michael starrt Kate an. Sawyer: Könnte es sein, dass sie deswegen unbedingt auf dieses Floß will, weil sie nur so ihren Arsch retten kann? Abhauen mit ner neuen Identität, bevor die Hälfte aller existierenden Reporter auf dieser Insel auftaucht. Da kann man sogar schon mal den Kapitän vergiften. Kate: Halt die Klappe! Sawyer dreht sich zu ihr um. Starrt sie düster an. Genau wie Michael. Sawyer: Sie denkt an niemanden, außer an sich selbst. Rückblick Das Krankenhaus. Es ist Nacht. Tom und Nick schieben eine Krankenliege aus einem Zimmer in den Flur und halten dort an. Tom: Äh, ja, das ist wunderbar hier. Vielen Dank. Nick verschwindet. Tom sieht um sich, geht dann zum Ende des Flures hinüber. Kate kommt hinter der Ecke hervor, den Blick auf die Frau auf der Liege geheftet. Tom: Mein Büro ist da hinten. Ich warte da. Kate: Ja. Tom wendet sich ab und geht, lässt Kate mit Diane allein. Kate geht näher an die Liege heran und betrachtet die blonde Frau, die mit geschlossenen Augen darauf liegt. Leise spricht Kate sie an. Kate: Hi Mom. Kannst mich hören? Mom? Diane öffnet mühsam die Augen und murmelt etwas vor sich hin. Kate: Mom? Diane versucht um sich zu sehen, der Stimme nachzugehen. In dem Moment, als ihre Augen auf Kate fallen, fängt Kate an zu weinen. Kate: Ich bin's - Katie. Sie nimmt Dianes Hand in ihre. Dianes Blick heftet sich auf sie. Kate lächelt unter ihren Tränen. Diane: Katherine? Kate: Ich bin es. Katherine. [Wieder bricht sie in Tränen aus] Es tut mir Leid, dass du meinetwegen so gelitten hast. Sie weint. Auch an Dianes Wange laufen Tränen herunter. Doch der Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht ist eher panisch als ergriffen. Mit leiser heiserer Stimme fängt sie an zu rufen. Diane: Hilfe, hilfe. Kate: Schon gut, Mom. Ich bin's nur. Diane: [schrill] Hilfe ... [lauter] Hilfe! Kate: Schht. Ist schon gut. Diane: [Lauter] Hilfe! Kate: [Weinend] Mom... Diane: Hilfe! Helft mir! Sie zerrt ihre Hand aus Kates. Diane: Helft mir! Bitte kommt! Kate weicht zurück. Am Ende des Flures taucht Nick wieder auf, starrt Kate an, hastet auf Dianes Krankenliege zu. Kate weicht mehr und mehr zurück. Diane: Helft mir. Helft mir. Bitte.. Kate fährt herum und rennt durch die Schwingtür, hinter ihr klingen weiter die heiseren Hilfeschreie auf. Diane: ... helft mir! Rasch geht Kate den Flur herunter und läuft direkt mit einem Sicherheitsbeamten zusammen. Sicherheitsbeamter: Was ist hier los? Kate: Ich bin ihre Tochter. Sie ist verwirrt. Ich wollte einen Arzt holen. Sie wendet sich ab, will weiter, doch der Sicherheitsbeamte packt sie am Arm und hält sie fest, hebt mit der anderen Hand sein Funkgerät. Sicherheitsbeamter: Warten Sie. [In den Walkie-talkie] Wir haben ein Proble... Kate reißt ihm das Walkie-talkie weg und verpasst ihm einen Kinnhaken. Er stürzt zu Boden. Und Kate rennt los. Tom tritt in den Flur, sein Blick fällt auf den Wachmann am Boden. Er sieht zu Kate hinüber. Tom: Was ist passiert? Kates Stimme ist fordernd, doch zittert. Kate: Gib mir die Autoschlüssel. Damit rennt sie los den Flur herunter. Tom läuft ihr hinterher. Tom: Katie, Katie! Schnitt ins Parkhaus. In der Ferne sind Polizeisirenen zu hören. Kate rennt so schnell sie kann auf Toms Wagen zu. Tom ist direkt hinter ihr. Sie springt hinter das Steuer, Tom auf den Beifahrersitz. Kate wirft den Motor an und manövriert das Auto hastig aus der Parklücke, die Reifen quietschen, als sie rasch anfährt. Sie hält auf den Ausgang zu. Dort am Ende steht ein Polizeiwagen und blockiert die Ausfahrt. Beide Wagen stoppen. Der Polizist steigt aus seinem Wagen. Kate starrt ihn an, sieht dann zu Tom hinüber. Kate: Steig aus. Tom: Ich werde das nicht zulassen, Katie. Wenn du dich stellst, sind sie nicht so hart. Kate: Er ruft nach Verstärkung. Ich kann nicht warten. Steig aus. Tom: Fang endlich an zu leben. Kate: Tom, bitte hör auf. Tom: Nein. Kate: Raus! Steig aus! Tom: Nein! Vor ihnen hinter der Schranke zückt der Polizist seine Waffe und richtet sie auf ihren Wagen. Kate starrt Tom an und dann den Polizisten. Zögert, kämpft mit sich. Und fährt dann los, durchbricht die Schranke und hält direkt auf den Wagen, der ihr den Weg blockiert, zu. Der Mann feuert. Zwei seiner drei Schuss durchbrechen die Windschutzscheibe. Kate rast vorwärts, stößt mit seinem Wagen zusammen und fährt um ihn herum, biegt in die Straße ab. Der Mann schießt immer noch auf sie. Kates Wagen schlingert, stößt mit einem entgegenkommenden Wagen zusammen und bleibt mit einem Ruck stehen. Kate schnappt nach Luft. Fährt herum und sieht zu Tom hinüber. Der regt sich nicht. Blut tropft aus seiner Nase. Kate: Tom? Sie starrt ihn an, sieht das Blut und erstarrt. Im Hintergrund klingen Sirenen auf. Kate: [Panisch] Tom? Tom? Oh Gott, Tom! Sie beugt sich über ihn, nimmt sein Gesicht zwischen ihre Hände, tastet ihn ab, versucht eine Reaktion von ihm zu bekommen. Doch er rührt sich nicht. Kate fängt an zu weinen. Kate: Nein, nein, nein, nein, nein, Tom! Komm schon, bitte! Wach auf. Die Sirenen werden lauter, kommen immer näher. Kate starrt Tom an. Hebt den Kopf, sieht den Polizeiwagen näherkommen. Entdeckt auf dem Rücksitz hinter sich all die Dinge aus der kleinen Zeitkapsel: Eine kleine Minnie-Maus-Figur, den signierten Baseball, das kleine Flugzeug, die Kassette und die rote Baseballkappe. Die Sirenen schrillen lauter und lauter. Kate sieht wieder zu Tom hinüber. Dann öffnet sie die Fahrertür und steigt aus, rennt los, springt über ein Geländer hinunter in einen leeren Kanal. Die Sirenen schrillen weiter. Kate rennt so schnell sie kann den leeren Betonkanal entlang. Inselabschnitt Sawyer: Erzähl uns, wieso du auf der Flucht bist. Erzähl uns die Wahrheit. Kate starrt Sawyer an, starrt Michael an. Steht mitten im Zentrum der kleinen stummen Gruppe der Umstehenden. Und alle warten auf ihre Antwort. Kate zögert. Doch dann... Kate: Ja. Ich war im Flugzeug ... mit dem Marshal. Ja, ich wurde gesucht und ... gefasst ... und war auf dem Weg in die Staaten. Ich will nicht erklären, was passiert ist oder was ich angeblich getan habe. Ich muss ins Gefängnis. [Ihre Stimme kippt. Die anderen ringsum starren sie an. Sie sieht nur Michael an] Aber ich hab dich nicht vergiftet. Sie tritt auf Michael zu, doch der weicht vor ihr zurück. Gibt Sawyer den Reisepass zurück. Michael: Hier. Er wirft Kate noch einen düsteren Blick zu, dann dreht er sich um und geht. Alle machen sich plötzlich davon, langsam und schweigend, werfen ihr noch letzte skeptische Blicke zu und kehren ihr den Rücken. Shannon, Claire und Charlie, alle, selbst Sawyer. Bis Kate ganz allein vor ihren am Boden verstreut liegenden Sachen steht. Sie starrt auf die Sachen herunter, kniet sich nieder um sie wieder einzusammeln, zögert, setzt sich zurück und senkt den Kopf. Ihr Blick fällt auf das kleine Flugzeug dort im Sand. Am Floß wird eifrig gearbeitet. Stimmen: Ja, und hoch. Geht's? Michael: Ja, sehr gut. Noch ein Stück. Charlie: Pass auf, deine Finger. Michael: Schieben, los! Sun steht abseits und sieht still und traurig Jin zu. Jack kommt an ihr vorbei, wirft ihr einen Blick zu und bleibt neben ihr stehen. Michael: [im Hintergrund] Ja, das sieht doch gut aus. Jetzt noch festbinden. Jack: Er sieht entschlossen aus. Sun: Ja, das ist er. Jack: Du willst nicht, dass er fährt, oder? Sun: Nein. Jack: Hast du ihn deswegen vergiftet? Sun starrt Jack an. Jack: Michael und Jin arbeiten die ganze Zeit zusammen. Ziemlich leicht für sie, mit den Flaschen durcheinander zu kommen. Sawyer: [im Hintergrund] Ich finde, das sieht ganz schön profiäßig aus. Sun: Ich wollte nicht, dass er stirbt. Ich wusste nicht, was ich tun sollte. Ich habe ihm nur so viel gegeben... [Jack nickt] Ich wollte ihn nicht verletzen. Sie fängt an zu weinen. Sun: Wirst du es den anderen sagen? Jack: [Schüttelt den Kopf] Ich seh keinen Grund, wieso sie es wissen sollten. Aber, Sun ... er fährt. Wenn ich du wäre.. würde ich auf wiedersehen sagen. Sun nickt, noch immer Tränen in den Augen. Jack geht weiter. Schnitt zum Strand. Die Wellen krachen an den Strand. Kate steht allein am Feuer, und stochert mit einem Ast in der Glut herum, es ist dunkel und still ringsum. Sawyer geht langsam zu ihr hinüber. Sawyer: Ich bin wieder an Bord. Kate: Wie schön für dich. Sawyer: Michael sattelt die Pferde. Wir segeln morgen früh. Kate: Willst du dich entschuldigen. Er lacht leise in sich hinein, schüttelt den Kopf, wirft ihr noch einen wenig belustigten Blick zu. Sawyer: Nein. Entschuldigen liegt mir nicht. [Da ist eine Pause, in der er sie fest im Auge hat] Du hast mich in die Ecke gedrängt. Ich hatte keine Wahl. Kate schüttelt ungläubig den Kopf. Kate: Ich habe dich in die Ecke gedrängt? Sawyer: Du hast gesagt, wenn du meinen Platz willst, kriegst du ihn auch. Ich hab dir geglaubt. Kate sagt nichts. Sawyer beobachtet sie angespannt über die Flammen hinweg. Sawyer: Tja ... soviel dazu. Ich muss noch packen. Langsam, fast zögernd, wendet er sich zum Gehen. Kate: Wieso willst du eigentlich so unbedingt auf das Floß? Er bleibt stehen, dreht sich wieder zu ihr herum. Betrachtet sie lange und still. Sawyer: Weil es sich nicht lohnt, noch länger auf der Insel zu bleiben. Einen Moment lang starrt Kate ihn an, dann weicht sie seinem Blick aus. Kate: Pass auf dich auf. Sawyer: [Fast ein bißchen bitter] Ja. Wendet sich um und geht. Kate sieht ihm nach. Michael sitzt unter dem Baum nahe dem Floß als Walt zu ihm kommt. Walt: Dad. Er setzt sich neben Michael. Michael legt seinen Arm um Walts Schulter. Michael: Hey, mein Alter. Walt: Geht’s dir besser? Michael: Ja. Klar. Mir geht's wieder gut. Walt nickt, wendet kurz den Blick ab, wirkt besorgt und angespannt. Michael: Hey. Keine Sorge. Ich bin bald wieder auf den Beinen. Und dann geht es schneller nach Hause, als du überhaupt.. Walt: [Unterbricht ihn] Ich hab das Floß angezündet. Michael wird ganz still. Walt: Ich wollte hier nicht weg. Ich wollte dich aufhalten. Es tut mir Leid. Es tut mir sehr Leid, Dad. Da ist eine kurze erstarrte Pause, ehe Michael sich fasst. Michael: Hey, ist nicht schlimm, Mann. Wir können hier bleiben. Wir beide. [Walt schüttelt den Kopf] Wir müssen nicht weg. Walt sieht Michael an. Walt: Doch, müssen wir. Michael starrt Walt nachdenklich an. Der sieht äußerst entschieden aus. Kate sitzt in ihrer kleinen Behausung, völlig in Gedanken versunken, als Sun zu ihr herüberkommt. Sun: Hallo. Kate: Hey. Sun setzt sich zu ihr. Zögert einen Moment. Sun: Jack weiß es. [Kate starrt sie kurz an, und sieht dann weg.] Ich habe ihm nicht gesagt, dass es deine Idee war. Kate: Danke. Sun: Warum soll man dich bestrafen. Du hast nur versucht, mir zu helfen. Kate sieht wieder zu Sun hinüber. Sun: Er will den anderen nichts sagen. Kate: Ja. [Sie lächelt ein wenig] Jack kann Geheimnisse für sich behalten. Sun betrachtet sie einen Moment, lächelt, als sie wieder zu erzählen beginnt. Sun: Als ich noch ein Kind war, glaubte ich, dass wenn ich den Mann meines Lebens finde... dass ich glücklich bin, für immer. Kate weicht ihrem Blick aus. Sie sieht tieftraurig aus. Kate: Ja. Ich auch... ---- Aufgeschrieben von: Willow und Nordlys Kategorie:Transcripte Kategorie:Staffel 1